Welcome to the fallout
by xharunosakura
Summary: Everyone believed she was still waiting for the Uchiha to come back for her; they just didn't know it was the elder Uchiha that held her heart. When she leaves Konoha Kakashi is broken. ItaSaku KakaSaku


He had saved her when she was 12.

She remembered the Shuriken that flew through the air with precision, straight past her to lodge themselves into the missing-nin's chest that was approaching her. She remembered his red eyes.

He had watched her when she was 15.

He remembered her insane strength and perfect chakra control. He remembered how she smashed up the ground with a single punch. He remembered her pink hair.

He fought her when she was 18.

She remembered how gentle he was with her. She remembered how he held her hand instead of blocking her punch. He remembered how she didn't reinforce her attacks with chakra. He remembered she let him go without a scratch.

She remembered when he pulled her into a brief kiss before disappearing from her life once more.

Sakura sat in her bed, once again unable to sleep. Tomorrow was her birthday and she was turning 19, she knew Ino, Naruto, Kakashi and everyone else were planning something big - something Tsunade was behind. But she just couldn't sleep. It wasn't her excitement that had kept her awake, or the training that Kakashi and Tsunade were giving her. It was the red eyes, the soft looking black hair and the feel of his lips against hers that had been keeping her up. Some nights it was worse then others, and tonight was just one of those nights.

Of course, many people knew it was an Uchiha that plagued her dreams. She was the only one who still believed that Sasuke would return one day. Little did they know it wasn't the youngest Uchiha that she thought about. She hadn't even told her best friend Ino-Pig or her sisterly figure Tsunade about her encounters with the S-class criminal. She knew it was going against her village to even think that way, what would they say if they found out she let him go? But her mind was set. If the day came, if he ever asked her to leave, she would go without question. Tsunade wouldn't be happy; to loose her student or her friend but Sakura knew that she would know that there was a good reason… But was there a good reason? Did she really love one of the most dangerous criminals in every countries bingo books? Did she really love Uchiha Itachi?

"Ugh!" She groaned before flopping back onto her pillow. She would just have to wait for sleep to come.

"Let's summon some of your dogs in here Kakashi, to wake her up!" Ino giggled as the group debated the best way to wake her up.

Kakashi just sighed and looked at Naruto before looking at Sakura and smiling. "Naruto how about you kiss her? In every fairytale the princess gets waken up by a kiss from her charming prince." Kakashi snickered making sure to emphasis the end of his sentence.

Naruto looked as if he was considering the idea, before tossing it away with the rest of them. "Yeah sure I would get to kiss her but I don't particularly want to get beaten up today, especially if where going out tonight!" Naruto exclaimed getting louder with every word. "Besides I'm not sure what Hinata would say…"

Ino and Kakashi shook there heads at Naruto, his voice alone should be enough to wake her up but she didn't even acknowledge it and continued sleeping.

"Right, we've been here for 20 minutes at least arguing about how to wake sleeping ugly up." Ino said as she jumped on top of her best friend and began to tickle her through her bed covers. Sakura burst out laughing and sat up straight away rubbing her eyes.

"Ino-Pig… What the hell!" Sakura said looking at her like she had just openly declared she wasn't wearing any underwear before looking around her room to see Kakashi and Naruto. "What would have you guys done if I had slept naked tonight?" Sakura asked still trying to decide whether she was angry or amused that they were in her room trying to wake her up.

"They might have gotten a nosebleed, but I'm sure that wouldn't be the first time they've seen you naked I'm sure!" Ino said happily as if it was a common thing to happen. Sakura just shook her head and pushed her off her bed.

"Okay well make yourselves at home; I'm going for a shower." Sakura told them before walking off sleepily. She quickly came back though and looked sternly at the boys in her bedroom. "This excludes my underwear drawer and my laundry." She added before walking off again.

"Damn Sakura, take all our fun!" Naruto called out after her and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Okay you two, OUT!" Ino said as she began pushing them out of her best friends' bedroom and into the kitchen. "Do you guys want some tea?" Ino offered as she began to boil some water.

"Yes please!" Both the boys chimed to her at the same time. _What are they planning_ she thought to herself while watching them carefully as she made tea for them all. Then she sighed when she heard the word panties.

Typical.

Sakura stepped out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair semi-dry already. She yawned before walking into her bedroom and deciding what to wear today. She decided on a red singlet and a pair of black shorts – comfortable. She slipped her clothes on and walked out into the kitchen towelling her hair dry.

"Happy birthday: Sakura!" Her three friends said leaving there tea unoccupied at her table and rushing up to her to give her, her gifts. She took them all and began to unwrap them as they all watched her waiting for her reaction on there gifts. She opened Ino's first and found her best friend had gotten her a delicate silver bracelet with the Kanji symbols for Sakura dangling off it. She slipped it onto her wrist.

"Oh my god… Ino it's beautiful!" She said playing with it gently before pulling her into a hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Ino giggled and hugged her back. "I thought you would like it, it's reinforced with chakra so it isn't going to break easily either." Ino said squeezing her a little tighter before Naruto demanded Sakura opened his next. Sakura let Ino go before accepting Naruto's gift and opening it to find a wooden box.

"Go ahead open it!" Naruto coaxed her on as Sakura opened the box. Inside was a black and silver Kunai with "Cherry Blossom" engraved across the blade and a small bell that dangled off the end. She picked it up carefully and pulled Naruto into a hug too.

"Only I can hear the bell that's on your Kunai, Sakura…" He whispered in her ear while pulling her closer. "I had a bad dream. That you had gone away… But if you use this Kunai I can always find you!" He smiled reassuringly at her before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto! It's wonderful!" Sakura said happily as she put the Kunai back into the box and accepted Kakashi's gift that he held out to her while grinning. She laughed nervously, _he obviously has something up his sleeve _she decided as her train of thought was interrupted by his voice.

"Go ahead… It won't bite" He said tyring to suppress his laughter. She proceeded to open his present with caution before she recognized the vibrant orange cover.

"Kakashi, you got me Icha Icha?" She said in shock. He knew she would never read this… She looked at him suspiciously as he couldn't hold his laughter in any more and then he slowly stopped once Ino gave him a quick 'Wake-up punch'.

"Sakura, Open it." He told her seriously, even though he was still smiling. Her reaction was priceless. They all watched her as she slowly opened the cover to find a silver necklace. She smiled as she picked it up lightly to have a closer look. It was a silver "Sakura" flower with little diamonds in the petals. He gently took it out of her hand as she began to smile at what he had given her.

"Sakura turn around please, I'll put it on for you." He told her as she slowly turned around. Within seconds the clasp snapped shut and a light 'click' sound as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her into a warm hug. "Happy 19th birthday, Sakura." He said as her hand floated up to touch the necklace he had just put on her.

"Thankyou, Kakashi." She said softly. She didn't know her sensei was capable of choosing something so nice, and too think she actually thought he had given her Icha Icha…

_Wow I wish I was that close with MY sensei._ Ino thought before scolding herself for being jealous over her friend. "Okay Sakura it's 10 o'clock if we don't hurry up we'll be late!" Ino said happily. _Today is going to be the best day of her life!_ Ino smiled as she thought of what the day had yet to bring.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried out. "Come on guys we don't want to be late!" He said, once again getting louder as his words progressed and he began to push Sakura and Kakashi over to the door.

The day had passed rather quickly. After they bumped into Hinata and Kiba, Ino had insisted that she and Sakura go to the hot springs for a pampering session for the birthday girl. Sakura was sure if Ino hadn't given them a warning glare that they would have followed and tried to peek at them and many other girls that happened to be at the hot springs. Jiraiya not only had turned her Sensei into a pervert with his Icha Icha books, he had now fully corrupted Naruto and it was now questionable which was the most perverted, Naruto or Jiraiya? Sakura just giggled at the thought before she was pulled into a hug by another busty blonde.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Tsunade declared to her favourite student who's face was currently residing between her breasts, leaving Sakura unable to talk. She quickly gave Tsunade a hug, realizing the smell of sake that lingered around the blonde and she smiled. Tsunade let her go and in a split second Tsunade was now holding her gift out to Sakura with a beam on her face. With was rather long but thin, and Sakura tried to imagine what it could be. Unable to come up with anything she just smiled and accepted the gift and began to open it slowly, the whole time her Sensei's grin was getting wider in anticipation of what Sakura would think of her gift and finally after what seemed like a small eternity Sakura was now staring down in wow at her newest gift. "Do you like it?" Tsunade asked anxiously before Sakura's smile grew wider then her Sensei's. Sakura took it out of its box and felt her hand tingle softly as she looked over her Sensei's birthday present for her. It was a intricate katana, with a pink handle and it had 'strength' engraved into the blade a delicate calligraphy.

"Wow!" Was all Sakura could say. Not only was it an amazing weapon to look at, it was also as light as a feather. She swung it a few times before smiling more. It was perfect.

"Tsunade-sama: why does it glow white when she attacks with it?" Ino asked curiously as Sakura put it back into the box it had come in.

"That blade infuses with its owner's chakra and gives her attacks a little extra strength. It also prevents anyone else from touching the blade." Tsunade told them both with a matter-of-factly tone in her voice. "Now weren't we all headed to the hot springs?" Tsunade said showing her eagerness to go relax and pamper in a warm spring.

Sakura giggled at Tsunade's antics. "Thankyou for your gift: Tsunade-Chan."

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at the silver haired man across the street "What exactly are we doing tonight? And why are we waiting here?" Kakashi slowly looked up from his book and walked over to Naruto, but Kiba beat him to it as he landed a swift hit the loud-mouths jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Hey what was that for!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his newest bruise.

Kakashi walked up to Kiba and gave Naruto a quick glance. "Damn Kiba, you beat me to it." Kakashi said as he put his book back into his pouch. "So where is everyone else?"

"Well Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen have gone to set up Tsunade's house for the party tonight." Kakashi nodded when Kiba paused for a moment in thought. "Chouji and Shino are getting the food and beverages that Tsunade selected… And Lee, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai are rigging up some fireworks that they've been working on for a few weeks. That's everyone accounted for isn't it?" Kiba said as he counted them all out on his fingers. But Kakashi just stared at him in horror. "What?" Kiba said getting nervous. "Did I forget someone?"

"No… It's not that… You said Lee, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai are rigging up… fireworks...?" Kakashi's mouth dropped as Kiba nodded. "Do we all want to die a horrible death?!" Kakashi said in shock as Kiba put him in headlock and messed up his hair.

"It'll be fine!" Kiba said with a grin as he began to walk off dragging Kakashi along with him as Akamaru barked happily and ran off ahead.

"Heeeeey! Wait for me guys!" Naruto shouted as he got to his feet and ran off after them.

'There!" TenTen said happily as she made sure the chandelier was secure, it was the finishing touch to the whole setting. Most of Tsunade's furniture had been moved out of the vast room on the east side of her house. The only things that were left were a few tables and enough chairs for everyone that was coming. The tables had tall black vases with Sakura blossoms and a few other carefully chosen flowers arranged by Ino herself. The room had vast windows and a small bar. In TenTen's opinion it was perfect.

Hinata sighed "Sakura is really lucky… I hope she has a wonderful evening…" She said to TenTen and the two boys that were sitting at one of the tables near a window. TenTen nodded in agreement and clapped happily. It was then Shino and Chouji walked in with all the drinks and food for tonight.

"Finally!" Shikamaru sighed in relief at there appearance. "It's almost 4o'clock if you were any later things would have gotten a bit troublesome." He said as Neji stood up.

"Come, we better go get ready. The waiters Tsunade hired are coming soon and Ino, Tsunade and Sakura will be here at 5." Neji said as he took TenTen's hand and began to walk out.

"There, Gai-San." Lee said; giving his Sensei the thumbs up. "This will really bring out the youth in the beautiful birthday girl tonight!" as Gai patted him on the back and nodded. Asuma just rolled his eyes and lit up another smoke.

"I just hope this doesn't go wrong, last time Kurenai played with explosives it didn't end well at all!" He laughed as she pushed him playfully.

"Yes no one has let me live that one down yet have they…" Kurenai smiled reminiscing on one of her recent missions. "Well I could tell the story about how you almost got with another guy, Asuma-Kun" It was now him who pushed her as they began laughing for no apparent reason. Gai and Lee just stood there dumbfounded.

"Don't worry Lee, tonight will go off with a big bang" Gai said in a self reassured voice. _And I will finally prove I am better then Kakashi!_ Gai thought gleefully. _Sakura is going to love this! _Lee cheered to himself.

"Sakura close your eyes, we have to blindfold you!" Ino almost squealed as she tied a blindfold over her friends eyes so she could be completely surprised by tonight. Once the blindfold was on the two girls grabbed one arm each and began to lead Sakura to her party location. _Up some stairs, through a door, turn right, up some more stairs turn right again and through another door._ Sakura thought to herself not knowing whether to be carried away in the moment or to fear for her life because of the two blondes leading her around. Than the blindfold was removed and she was in a bedroom with Tsunade removing three dresses from the storage bags on her bed. She turned to Sakura and handed her one of the dresses.

"This one is for you!" Tsunade grinned like a little girl playing dress-ups with her Barbie dolls. Except she wasn't four and Sakura was the doll now. "Go put it on!" Tsunade told her as she pushed her into her on suite and shut the door.

Sakura quickly slipped out of her clothes and put the dress on. Tsunade must have had it made perfectly for her, as it fit her like a glove. _But how…_ She wondered as she remembered her latest medical check up. Tsunade had taken all her measurements and claimed it was for the check up. Sakura just passed it off as the sake but now she knew better. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't deny that Tsunade had taste. It was a black silk halter top with an extremely low cut back and a very high cut split up her left leg. Where the split began had a beaded cherry blossom on it and the back had a silver chain with a clear crystal hanging down from her neck. The cut of the dress emphasised her little waist and drew attention to her chest. She actually felt beautiful in this dress. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ino and Tsunade pounding on the door.

"Forehead, have you got that dress on yet?" Ino demanded. "Both Tsunade and I have got ours on already and it's taken you twice as long as it has for" She never got to finish her sentence because Sakura had opened the door and smiled at the two blonde's. "Sakura you look so grown up!" Ino said and Tsunade beamed at her.

Ino's dress was a strapless white silk and lace dress. The top almost looked like a corset and Ino's hair was softly curled and hung down to her waist. She looked like a true princess. Tsunade's dress was storm grey and a simular style to Sakura's but not as detailed.

"Here put these on!" Tsunade said as she gave her a pair of black and silver heels. "Everyone has already arrived!" She said excitedly as Sakura slipped on the shoes.

"Hold it forehead!" Ino said as she dusted her best friends face with makeup and quickly put some eyeliner on her. "Perfect!" Was the word she used to declare that she was ready.

The butterflies went wild in Sakura's stomach as she walked down the stairs. She could hear the noise of the chatter getting louder and she had no idea how many people were there. She settled herself by taking a deep breath and fixing her posture.

Kakashi sipped on his drink as he looked around the room. He had shown up on time, and the birthday girl was late. _How typical_ he thought to himself as he noticed Naruto and Hinata sitting at a table holding hands. _Finally huh?_ He had always wondered when those two would get together. His attention was brought back to the conversation he was having with Genma. "Yeah." He said to satisfy Genma and also urge him to keep talking. Though it didn't last long because silence had soon fallen over the room. The birthday girl had arrived, and she gracefully followed Ino and Tsunade into the room. _She was truly beautiful_ he thought and wondered why she didn't dress up more often.

"So who shall have the first dance with Sakura?" Tsunade said to break the silence and also to get the party truly started. Genma pushed Kakashi forward.

"Kakashi wants her hand in the first dance." He said volunteering his friend. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and just looked at the floor before Genma pushed him again. "I saw how you looked at her when she walked into the room!" Sakura's cheeks went almost as pink as her hair as Kakashi sighed and walked up to her.

"Sakura, will you please do me the honour of dancing with me?" he said quietly as he gazed down on her beauty and offered her his hand. She smiled and nodded as she took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. The small musical group in the corner of the room began to play as Kakashi put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. She shyly put her hand on his shoulder and began to slowly dance with him.

"You look beautiful right now." Kakashi whispered to her softly as she squeezed his hand.

"You look good like this… But your still wearing that mask." Sakura said as she stared up at him.

"So why did you volunteer him?" Tsunade asked Genma as they watched them dance. "I was expecting you to sweep her off her feet." She said almost disappointedly.

"He needed the little push. Besides he's probably the only guy in the room that will admire her beauty but respect her at the same time. You agree, don't you?" Genma asked her playfully.

Soon Naruto and Hinata were dancing, as well as TenTen and Neji, and Shikamaru and Ino.

"I do suppose your right…" She agreed.

"Besides, If I danced with Sakura I would have had to wait to dance with you!" He grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her onto the floor.


End file.
